A conventional RFID tag can be deployed to sense environmental conditions and communicate environmental data to a nearby RFID reader. Prior to the deployment of an RFID tag for its intended purpose, the RFID tag can be stored for a long duration, inadvertently exposed to certain environmental conditions, and/or experience prolonged exposure to ambient air, all of which can affect the overall integrity of the RFID tag.